Friday the 13th
by sweetpea1225
Summary: Kaname and Zero have been a couple for a while and now it's their anniversary. Wonder what they got for each other...LEMONN! XD Love this couple. Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did, Yuuki wouldn't be such a dumbass and probably dead. :


Friday the 13th

_Thump. Thump. ThumpThumpThumpThump._

His heart rate increased every time the pureblood walked by. You'd never know by the stoic look on Zero's face, but he and the pureblood leader had been dating for about a month now. Both very much enticed by the other, just able to contain themselves whenever they passed by one another or when Kaname "accidentally" rubbed against Zero's back as he passed by during he and Yuuki's prefect duties.

"Zero, meet me outside the Moon Dorms, tonight, after the Day classes." The voice was barely audible, but unmistakable. Kaname was smiling as he passed by Zero sitting in the shade of a few trees on the grounds, whispering the message he knew only Zero had heard.

He jumped from his spot to look, but figured it would be pointless to look for someone with vampire speed and walked towards the Day Dorms for class. The minutes passed like hours and the hours like days, as Zero could barely pay any attention to what was going on in class. He only knew it was getting out by the fact that everyone but him was piling out the door to leave their last class. Zero left last, taking his time and walked outside to join Yuuki in their prefect duties, still hearing Kaname's voice playing in his mind _Meet me outside the Moon Dorms…tonight…after Day classes…_

"ZERO!! Where have you been?! You're late!" Yuuki yelled at him as she failed to hold back the screaming Day Class students. Zero gave them all his trademark stare and they calmed down, scared of what he'd do if they ever crossed him.

"Better now Yuuki?" He asked, slight anger in his voice for her shrill voice adding to his current headache from thinking about what Kaname had wanted.

"Yes. Anyways, are you alright Zero? You've been acting really weird lately. You weren't paying any attention in class and you just seem really distracted. Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah no, I'm fine. Just been thinking."

"Oh? About what?! You know you can tell me anything Zero!" She had a child-like smile and wide eyes.

"I know Yuuki, it's…it's nothing though. Like I said, I'm alright."

"Okay, well I'm here like always…."Her voice trailed off as the gates to the Moon Dorms opened as the beautiful night-walkers stepped out. But instead of Kaname, the one that was leading all of the Night Class students was the vice-president of the Dorms, Ichijo Takuma.

"Takuma? Uhm, where's Kaname-sempai?"

The blonde looked at her and smiled, aware that she knew nothing of the relationship between her two good friends. "He's not feeling well Yuuki, but he did say to tell you hello."

"Alright then, thank you…"She blushed as the rest of the Night Class students passed her, gaining a look from Ruka (who also knew nothing of the relationship) that she had learned to ignore. She looked at Zero who seemed confused "Zero, are you alright? You look kind of lost."

"Hm...Oh yeah, hah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"Okay then, well I guess I'll see you in the morning…" Her voice faded as she walked away.

"Yeah. In the morning…" He talked to himself as he walked towards the Moon Dorms; the moon was full and gave the dorms an eerie look about them.

He walked up the set of steps leading into the towering building. The cool air of early October whirling around him lightly, he sighed heavily and knocked on the door, hearing the noise of his knocking resonate off the walls inside of the main hall of the dorms. The door seemed to open on its own and he hurriedly stepped in for fear of someone seeing him, Zero Kiryuu, former hunter walking into a dorm that's usually full of vampires, yeah, probably not the best idea for anyone to see him. Not to mention the rumors that would fly around. Looking around he never really noticed how big the place was when it wasn't crawling with the night creatures. Even lavished with couches and long coffee tables, the main hall seemed completely empty with just one person in it. Zero turned towards the very large grand staircase that was centered in the main hall.

As he studied the white marble steps and red centered carpeting, Zero noticed something that he either had missed before or had just been placed there. Trailing up the stairs were what looked like clothes?!

"Kaname? I know you're in here." He called out to his boyfriend as he walked up the stairs, his voice echoing off the high ceiling.

"Why don't you come and find me then??" The purebloods voice called back, sending pleasant chills up the ex-hunters spine.

"You know, you made such a mess…Lazy bastard." Zero said, more to himself as he walked farther up the long stairs, picking up a shirt as he walked up.

"I heard that!" The pureblood laughed. He was now at the top of the staircase, face to face with the pale-haired man. "Hello Zero." He smiled devilishly "Do you know what today is?"

"Friday...the thirteenth?" He asked, somewhat confused and a little dazed at the half naked man standing before him. He'd seen him without a shirt before, but every time it was just more and more alluring. Not to mention the slight huskiness his voice was taking on turned Zero on even more.

"No, silly boy..." he reached out and grabbed the shirt from Zero's hands, putting it on. Zero whimpered slightly and Kaname smirked. "If you keep answering wrong, I'll just put more clothes on."

"Gah! No! Uhm....it's not your birthday...it's not Christmas...it's...OH! It's our anniversary isn't it?!"

"Bingo." The taller man smirked and had apparently brought them to his master bedroom. The room was dark and thoroughly abundant with reds and blacks, the typical colors of Kaname, blood red curtains were drawn open to see the balcony, allowing the moon's light to shine in (the lights were still off), a black sofa and end tables to match, deep red sheets and pillows, and an array of other reds with black mixed in throughout all of the things in the room. (I think it's safe to say those were his two favorite colors.)

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot, with my studies and everything and I just I'm sorry. But I do think I know how I could make it up to you." Zero said, leaning up to whisper the last part into Kaname's lips before kissing him lightly and pulling away to look at the dark-haired beauty. Kaname had blushed and was caught somewhat off guard by the chaste kiss, his burgundy eyes as bright as the moon's light coming in through the window.

"Oh do you? And how's that?" He asked teasingly as he pulled the other towards the bed in the center of the huge room with his mind.

Zero chuckled a little "Oh, you'll see." Kaname sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back onto his hands. Zero climbed atop him and was straddling his lap, placing small kisses on the purebloods face and tracing his jaw line, trying ever so hard not to give into just taking him right there. Kaname laid down slowly as to not break the passionate kiss that Zero had just enveloped him in and took Zero by surprise as he rolled them over landing himself on top.

"Hey!" He chuckled "This is my present. Now, let me give it to you, or you wont get one" He continued teasingly, knowing full well he'd do it even if Kaname didn't stop.

"Okay then, but you're going to have to make me stop." Panting lightly, he grinned as he pulled open Zero shirt tracing small kisses down from Zero's mouth to his neck, sucking various places to earn a moan out of the lilac-eyed boy below him.

"Nnggh...you...bastard..." His body giving a slight tremor as Kaname's fangs brushed tantalizingly against the right side his pale throat. He snapped out of it and as fast as he could, grabbed Kaname's wrists, flipping them once again and holding the slim wrists above their heads. He held them as best he could with one hand while quickly taking off his belt and tying the pureblood's hands to the intricately stenciled–out rose and thorn designed black-iron headboard.

"Now, hold still for me." Zero smirked as he finished tying off the brunette's wrists. He knew that Kaname could easily rip these in two like a sheet of paper, but figured that Kaname would give him the pleasure of being in control. Which he did. Kaname was fully aroused by the way Zero had taken control and didn't want to do anything that would ruin whatever the lithe man had in store for him.

Zero got off the bed, automatically leaving Kaname cold from the lack of body heat atop him. Kaname stopped as he started to complain as he saw the pale-haired man he held so dearly start to strip. Right in front of him, Zero slowly unbuttoned his shirt, keeping lilac locked with burgundy the entire time. He then let it slid off as he slid off his shoes and socks and started undoing his pants but Kaname interrupted him "Zero! Let me do it? Please..."_ He did say please..._

"Hm...I don't know..." He climbed back onto the bed in between the brunette's legs and instead of untying Kaname caught him in a long and steady kiss. Finally pulling away from Kaname's swollen lips, Zero smiled and traced kisses from the top of his head to his collarbone. He then, just as slowly as he did his, unbuttoned Kaname's shirt, but seeing the problem of getting it off with his hands tied, ripped the shirt from the shoulders down to the wrist so it all came off at once. He knew he'd probably get scolded for it later, but didn't care; he needed Kaname, needed to feel him, every inch. Kaname growled as Zero's fangs lengthened and he sunk them slowly and sensually into the pureblood's neck, a bite meant for pleasure and only that. Zero sucked up only a small amount before angling his neck so that Kaname himself could bite into the un-tattooed side of Zero's neck, the two moaned at the same time as Kaname's fangs slid into his neck and into the vein. They sat there drinking for a few minutes before Kaname released the young man's neck and whispered huskily "Zero, if we don't continue, I'm going to have to take over here..."

Zero unlatched and kissed the spot where he'd just bitten before trailing kisses from where the bite was to Kaname's chest. He kissed from one side of his wide chest to the other, gaining gasps and moans from the man below him. He moved slowly, but then kissed back to the middle of his chest and moved down his perfectly sculpted abdomen to kiss lightly and blow air just above the waistline of his pants. Kaname groaned and bucked his hips a little, telling Zero to speed up, but since when did Zero take orders? He looked up at a flushed Kaname, who'd been staring at him lustily the whole time, and lowered himself some, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of Kaname's pants with his hands slowly releasing the stiff erection, somewhat, below the material. Once again, Kaname bucked his hips and Zero gave him a stern look before whipping off Kaname's pants and boxers fully, completely letting loose Kaname's erection. He kissed and sucked a little at the tip of Kaname's penis before moving back up to Kaname's lips and grinding his hips and still pants covered erection ever so slowly against Kaname's.

Kaname moaned a deep "Zero..." before jerking his hands free of his ties and pushing Zero below him in one swift movement. "This isn't very fair you know, you still have your pants on." Kaname said as he broke their kiss, to fix it, he pulled off the younger boy's pants, who had-to Kaname's liking-apparently forgotten to wear boxers today. Zero moaned as Kaname thumbed the head of his weeping penis, and pulled Kaname down on top of him. The two kissed feverishly, grinding their hips together before Kaname lifted himself up and looked at the red-faced, panting boy under him. Smiling, he grabbed Zero's member and pumped it rapidly but gently as to not hurt him and watched Zero writhe underneath him. Then, for the first time, he allowed Zero to be seme and lowered his taught bottom slowly onto Zero's hard and throbbing cock.

Zero sat up some and held back the temptation to buck waiting for Kaname to adjust to his size inside of him. After a minute or two, which seemed like hours to Zero, Kaname started moving himself up and down on Zero's member, each time moaning louder as the pain was replaced with sheer pleasure. Zero watched with lust-covered eyes as Kaname threw his head back each time he impaled himself and panted heavily, wanting to do something other than lay there; he sat up almost fully and nipped and sucked at Kaname's collarbone and neck, both moaning and groaning in unison while they joined as one. Caked in sweat and eyes clouded with want, Kaname whispered "Zero...c-cum...with me, I-I need you to..." Zero happily obliged and the two came with a scream of the other's name. Zero fell back and Kaname followed holding himself up some to let both himself and Zero catch their breathe before pulling himself fully off of Zero, much to the younger man's disappointment. Zero whined as Kaname got up to get a damp cloth to clean themselves off.

...

As the moon shined through the now slightly opened bay window, the two boys lay naked still under the sheets. Kaname laughed to himself as he lay there with Zero's head on his chest, running his hand through Zero's hair.

"What's so funny?" He sounded tired, but didn't want to fall asleep, the night was too perfect, he feared that sleep would actually be an awakening and everything that had happened just a half hour ago would have been the dream.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how we used to act like enemies and here we are. I'm just happy about all of this. I love you Zero." He looked at Zero who was listening with his eyes half-lidded, Kaname's soft voice lulling him to sleep.

"I love you too Kaname. I've actually wanted to tell you for a few days now. But I thought it might have been too sudden or something, so I was going to wait for the right moment. I think you picked a perfect one." He opened his eyes fully on the last sentence and smiled groggily before a though occurred to him "Hey, you know, you still didn't give me a gift yet..." His eyes were fully alert now, expecting he'd get candy or something he'd wanted for a while.

"Well, I was going to wrap myself in a bow and nothing else, which is why I was leaving the trail of clothes earlier, but I smelled your scent when you came in and could barley contain myself, so I just rushed to get you. So, now I got nothing."

"I think I would have loved that. You still got the ribbon? I'll give you two minutes to go into the bathroom and tie yourself up all cute for me and walk out." Zero smiled slyly.

"Okay." Kaname practically pulled Zero off the bed with him as he ran from the bed to the bathroom. Zero just laughed as he lay in the bed, the sheet splayed over his hip as he turned onto his side towards the bathroom door.

"You ready?" Kaname called from the other side of the door.

"Ready as ever, Kuran." He laughed as Kaname opened the door slowly. He had wrapped the ribbon in a bow on each of his wrists and on his penis, which was now standing at full attention.

"Good, cause you're in for a long night..."

"Can't wait." Zero growled as Kaname walked towards him.


End file.
